Perverts, Ears and Music
by Mitsuko Maxwell
Summary: Sango and Kagome go out for the night. Kagome sees dog ears, and Sango sees a good butt.The almost last chapter! This is the ending for the main story! IyKa, SM, KC
1. Let's Start the Night Right!

"I own Inu Yasha!! I swear I do! I bought him on E-bay for $5!"  
  
IY: Five bucks! That's it? It would be more like five million!  
  
"Well, I bought you! It's supposed to come.now!"  
  
A mailman hands her a small box. He looks a lot like a disgruntled Sesshomaru._  
  
"Bwahahahahaha! Here you are!" She opens the box to find.a mini Naraku! "No! Foiled again!! You will be mine!!!"  
  
Guide: "Poo"= talking 'Dodo'= thinking (Hahaha!)= My own additions  
  
Just Another Night Out  
  
7:30 p.m.  
  
Sunset Shrine  
Saturday dinner at the Higurashi house. Kagome is salivating over the oden, while her mother and grandfather talk about the world news. Souta's place is empty, since he had decided to spend the night at a friend's house.  
Once Kagome finishes, she sighs and smiles contently. Her cell phone begins to play a tune (No Doubt, I'm Just a Girl) and she leaps into her purse to answer it. After a few minutes and plenty "Uh-huh's" she hangs up and turns puppy eyes onto her mother.  
  
"Uh.Mom?" Mrs. Higurashi turns to her only daughter. "Can I go out tonight? Sango said I could spend the night at her house, if that's okay." Kagome bats her mom the I've-been-good look and smiles her sweetest smile.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi thinks for a few minutes and then smiles. "Of course dear! Remember to take care of your self and Sango, okay?"  
  
Kagome jumps up and hugs her mother. "Thanks! If Sango calls, tell her I'm in the shower!" She speeds down the hallway, turns on her radio, and starts the shower. 'What should I wear tonight?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:30 p.m.  
  
Apt. 21B, in Shimboku Apt. Building  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
Inu Yasha pops one eye open and looks at the phone from where he is on the couch.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Boop!  
  
'Ha! I knew I turned the machine on!' Inu Yasha smiles and closes his eye, waiting for the message.  
  
"Hey, get up you lazy dog-face! I know you're on you're couch, trying to ignore me! Well, let's see how long you can ignore this!"  
  
'Stupid Miroku! Now I must beat him again. Maybe I should-' he's stopped when a loud voice with music blasts from his message machine.  
  
I did it all for the nookie!  
  
Come on, the nookie!  
  
Come on,  
  
So you can take that cookie,  
  
And stick it up your-  
  
Inu Yasha makes a mad jump from his couch to the kitchen counter, and grabs his phone off the holder.  
  
"You perverted bastard! You /know/ I hate that song!" Inu Yasha growls into the phone, almost yelling to be heard over the music that is still playing on the other end.  
  
He finally hears a familiar laugh over the line, and then Miroku's voice come on. "Ha! I knew that would work!"  
  
"I'll make you pay when I see you." Inu Yasha growls back. "So, what the hell do you want, ya lecher?" "Tsk, tsk. Now Inu Yasha, is that any way to speak to your best friend? Especially if he's going to take your shamefully dressed butt out tonight."  
  
Inu Yasha sighs. Every Saturday night, Miroku hits on every girl in a club until they get kicked out. The bouncers all know them by now. Fortunately, they've never been banned, thanks in much to Miroku sweet-talking the managers. "Which club first?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Well, what did you think? Did you like it?  
  
IY: Feh, Why would I not like a song about a cookie?  
  
Uh, Inu Yasha? That's not /really/ what the song is about.  
  
Shippou: Why did they want to stick a cookie up their-  
  
Well, that's all the time we have!!!!!!!!!! HA ha ha...  
  
IY: Wait!!!! I also want to know why they wanted to stick a cookie up their-  
  
Ask the reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( hint hint nudge nudge wink wink cough "Review!!" cough)  
  
Cia, darlings!!!  
Mitsuko Maxwell  
My Monkey Makes Miroku Mad 


	2. A bathroom scene, and Kagome makes a foo...

I will own Inu Yasha! I have the perfect plan! I'll kidnap Rumiko Takahashi, and as a ransom, I'll demand the rights to Inu Yasha and all other related characters!!! Bwahahahahahahaha!! I only need the plane ticket to Japan and back, the printer for my ransom note, and my parent's permission...damn!!!  
  
IY: You're so stupid...  
  
You don't have to remind me! I'm Public Services Director for WNB! (Watashi No Baka!) I /earned/ that membership! ^_^ V  
Perverts, Ears and Music  
8:00 p.m. Outside Sango's house  
Kagome steps out of her 'Baby', a cherry red VW Beetle. She fixes her white mini skirt, and adjusts her black crotchet top. Taking off her sunglasses, (must avoid the sunset..) she rings the bell and steps back a little.  
  
"Get the door Kohaku!! And if it's Kagome, tell her she's late!" A voice Kagome recognizes as her best friend's, yells from behind the door. Kagome checks the time on her cell. 'That dummy, I'm on time! She's the slow one!' She shakes her head and puts the cell back into her bag.  
  
The door opens to show a boy of about ten years, wearing a white shirt and Looney Tunes boxers.  
  
" Hey Kag. Sango's running late, so you should probably wait in her room. Nice outfit."  
  
" Hi Kohaku! Thanks, this is a new top. You don't think it looks weird with the white skirt?" Kagome steps inside and talks while walking to Sango's room.  
  
"No, it's a nice contrast." He follows behind her, a bored look on his face.  
  
"Have fun, okay? And don't do anything illegal." Kagome smiles at the sullen boy, while he waves and walks away. She makes herself comfortable on Sango's bed, and waits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"Hey Sango, where are we headed? And where's your parents?"  
  
Kagome and Sango were currently buckling up in Kagome's Beetle. Sango smooth a hand over her new outfit, a sleeveless, red blouse with a few Chinese words written on it, and a short, black skirt.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Somewhere with food. I haven't eaten since breakfast. And my parents went to visit some family friends. They'll be gone for a week. Hey! Why don't we try Fou Café? I wanna try their new espresso!" Destination confirmed, Sango points the way for Kagome. XD :X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~O:^)~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~:X  
  
8:00 p.m. Apt. 21B, Shimboku Apt. Building  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
"Get up off your ass and let me in Inu Yasha!!"  
  
Inu Yasha cracks one eye open to look at his front door.  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
"Get UP Dog-face!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'What time is it?' Inu Yasha moves his around, trying to see the kitchen clock without getting up. It proves unsuccessful, and he quickly decides to just lie on the couch, listening to the soothing sound of Miroku banging on his door.  
  
"It's already 8:00! Open up I'm hungry!"  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
With a groan, Inu Yasha rolls off the comfy couch, stretches his back, and strolls toward the door.  
  
"Will you feed me?" Inu Yasha asks, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just let me in! I need to take a whiz!" Miroku yells back, sounding anxious.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly unlocks the door, and then carefully lets it open. He laughs as Miroku zooms by him, heading for his bathroom. He walks out again to find Inu Yasha back on the couch, his eyes closed.  
  
"Man, have you even showered yet?" Miroku stands over him, lifting an eyebrow at Inu Yasha's negative grunt.  
  
"Get up and take a shower! And pick out something /nice/ for a change! Don't pick any of your stupid Homer Simpson t-shirts. We're trying to impress a girl, not scare her away!" Miroku follows Inu Yasha as he talks. Inu Yasha just rolls his eyes and lets him babble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 minutes later..  
  
Inu Yasha steps out of the bathroom. His pale skin has a fine sheen of moisture from the shower, and one drop of sweat runs down his muscular chest. Strands of silver hair cling to his back as he turns around, a small, teeny-tiny towel wrapped around his waist. His golden yellow eyes widen, and his luscious lips open slightly as he spots Miroku with a camera, hiding behind the corner.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" He snarls at Miroku, while the dead meat laughs on the floor.  
  
"Making myself a millionaire! Inu Yasha, people would /kill/ for this video!" Miroku waves the camcorder in the air. "Once I put this on E-Bay, I'll never have to work again!"  
  
"You'll never be /able/ to work again once I get through with you!!" Inu Yasha growls and lunges at Miroku's neck. Miroku simply sidesteps and laughs.  
  
"Now, now, Inu Yasha, one shouldn't kill anyone wearing only a hand towel! Eep!" Inu Yasha grabs onto Miroku's shirt and punches him straight on the nose. Miroku drops the video in favor of cupping his nose, and Inu Yasha grabs the fallen item. He breaks it open and pulls out the tape. Once satisfied that its contents are ruined, he drops it, and walks into his room. Miroku, meanwhile, gently pats his nose. "Well, at least he didn't break it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 minutes later..  
  
Inu Yasha walks into his living room, brushing his hair. He is wearing a black motorcycle jacket (you know, the ones with this zippers and shiny metal parts. Why do they have so many zippers?) over a plain, red, loose button-up shirt, with the first few buttons undone, showing off his chest muscles, and a pair of tight blue jeans. He spots Miroku, and notices that he's changed out of his shirt and jeans outfit. He is now wearing a white poet's shirt, the strings undone, and sleeves billowing, tucked into black leather pants.  
  
"Keh. Where do you keep all those clothes?" Inu Yasha asks, his face in the fridge. He frowns; all that's in the fridge is a liter of soda (7 Up!), a carton of milk, and some mysterious container filled with suspicious brown sludge. 'Damn. Sesshomaru was supposed to buy the groceries this week.'  
  
"They're in your hall closet, of course!" Miroku opens the door and sure enough, it's filled with Miroku's clothes. "Slowly but surely, I plan to move in and take Sess's place."  
  
Inu Yasha snorts at the thought of Miroku trying to kick Sesshomaru out. He smirks, and asks, "Where do you want to eat? Since you're paying and all.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~o:^)~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~:X  
  
8:45 p.m. Fou Café  
  
"Oh my sweet llama! How could you get lost going to Fou Café?!" Sango asks her ashamed companion. "We always go there!"  
  
A little while after they had pulled out of Sango's driveway, Kagome soon realized that she had no clue how to get to Fou Cafe from Sango's. And since she had such a crap sense of direction, they had soon found themselves in a new part of town. Kagome refused to stop for directions, and didn't even let Sango drive them back. It wasn't until 8:30 when Kagome had finally found her way back onto a familiar road.  
  
"Oh well! We got here, didn't we?" Kagome turns to smile at her grumpy friend, and then grabs her hand to drag her to their usual table. "Didn't you want to try their new espresso, San-chan? I think I'll try it too, even though I don't normally drink coffee, but tonight I'll make an exception, neh?" Kagome pauses for a breath, and then continues her endless babble. Sango, too blown away by Kagome's nonstop chatter, forgets to continue scolding her. Which was what Kagome had planned to happen. Hee hee hee..  
  
"Which club should we go to first? Nekki Neko doesn't play as good music as Paradise Kiss, but they /do/ have better drinks. What do you think Sango?"  
  
"I think we should go to- Oh!" Kagome looks up at Sango's gasp.  
  
"Oh? Is that a new club? Where did you-"? She stops when she notices Sango's glare.  
  
"Don't look now, but two major cuties just walked in! They're sitting down two tables from my left. Waa! They're looking at us!" Sango quickly diverts her eyes from the dark haired one's butt; however, she notices his smile out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
Kagome, meantime, is casually letting her eyes move to the correct table; she understands why Sango gasped. She sees the longest, most unusually colored hair she's ever seen. And then he turns around. His face is smooth, and still has a slight boyish roundness to it. His eyes are the color of melted gold, and he has a pair of cute, fuzzy dog ears. 'Wait a minute!' Kagome stares at the ears a little harder. 'He must be an inu-youkai, maybe even hanyou! No one, human or demon, has such cu~ute ears!!' She lets her eyes wander over his well-built physique, and then stares at those tempting ears again. She whispers, "I wish I could scratch them.."  
  
All of a sudden, the boy she's been staring at turns to show her an extremely red face. Kagome, too stunned to do anything, blinks. She stares at his face, and then realizes what she has said. 'Oh shit! He must have demon hearing! Crap, he heard me! Oh shit shit shit!!!' She blushes a bright red, and whips around to face Sango, who has a weird look on her face.  
  
"Mph..Kag-chan..you do realize that anyone with good enough hearing probably heard that, right?" She clamps her hand over her mouth to prevent from laughing at her buddy. Kagome blushes even further.  
  
"Shut up Sango! You aren't helping any!" She sinks down in her chair and twiddles with the tablecloth. 'I hope this isn't a sign or anything..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~o:^)~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~:X  
  
9:00 p.m. Fou Café  
  
'Finally! We're here!' Inu Yasha steps in front of the café, taking off his sunglasses (Remind me of that hit 80's song 'I Wear My Sunglasses At Night', about a guy who wears his sunglasses all the time to confuse this girl he's stalking..ya, weird, I know, but its MY fic!) when he opens the door. He turns back to watch Miroku hug his 'Precious.' They both enter at the same time.  
  
"Woah! Check out the babes two tables to my right!" Miroku whispers, pointing the girls out. Inu Yasha turns his head to follow his finger.  
  
The taller girl is pretty, but not his type. Her friend, however..Well, she's /defiantly/ his type. Her black hair frames her smooth, oval face, and her blue-grey eyes seem calm. He can see that her body is petite, but not without curves. And her legs! Her legs are long, and smooth looking. They are pale, like the rest of her skin. "..Whoa.." he mutters. He shakes his head and follows Miroku to a table.  
  
Miroku had beaten him to the chair facing the girls' table, so he was forced to take a chair facing Miroku. As soon as he sat down, he feels some one staring at him. "Hey Miroku. Is someone staring at me?"  
  
Miroku gives him a questioning look, but scans the crowded room. "Yeah, Long Legs, the girl who's sitting with Great Ass." As soon as Miroku finishes, Inu Yasha picks up something from the girl's direction.  
  
"I wish I could scratch them.."  
  
Inu Yasha instantly blushes and turns to look at the girl. She blinks and stares at him before realizing that he heard her. She blushes a bright red and turns away.  
  
"Hey, man, why are you blushing? Inu Yasha, is something wrong with your face?" Miroku leans forward, worry on his face.  
  
"That girl just wished to pet my ears out loud."  
  
Miroku looks confused for a few minutes, then a perverted look comes across his face. " That's probably not /all/ she wants to do to you." Miroku guffaws as Inu Yasha growls at him, but blushes an even darker red. " Maybe you should go over there and let her pet you. I mean, the whole reason why we are out tonight is to find a girl!" Inu Yasha scowls, and growls even louder.  
  
"No. The reason why /I/ am out is to make sure /you/ don't get arrested for sexual assault, or beaten up by some girls' boyfriend. And, maybe, to get a chance to punch some idiot in the face." He grins at the last comment. 'It's been one hell of a week. I wouldn't mind punching some guy right in the face. Anger management, my ass!'  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha stayed at the café for a little while longer. The cute girl stopped staring at Inu Yasha, and her friend only sent glances that Miroku never caught.  
  
At around 10:30, the two girls left, and both pairs of young adults thought they'd never see each other again.  
  
Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku.  
  
!@#$%&*  
  
Bwa! There, second chappie done, and I'm working on the third!  
  
IY: You mean there's MORE!??  
  
Yeap! I'm so happy! This idea hasn't died on me yet! Whoop!  
  
Kagome: Why did I have to embarrass myself like that?  
  
To fulfill the required blushing quota of course!  
  
Kouga: Will I be in here?  
  
I'm hoping so! I've even got a great outfit in mind for you! You'll love it! I was going to give it to Inu Yasha, but I wanted to imagine him in a black leather jacket instead!  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter!! I'm amazed that I got so many! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mitsuko Maxwell  
  
Could you can Kouga's courage? 


	3. WacDonald meal, please!

Hmmm. Very interesting.  
  
IY: Shut up! Don't tell anyone!  
  
Shippou: Don't tell anyone what?  
  
Inu Yasha has a bite on his...  
  
IY: Shut up!!!  
  
Shippou: Where?  
  
On his butt! Bwahahahahaha!  
  
IY: I'm going to kill you!!  
  
And Kagome bit him!! She's marked him before he could! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha! How did she find that out?!  
  
IY: It's a long story that includes a bath, a bottle of vodka, and something called a 'tourist group.'  
  
Kagome: Maybe I don't want to know...  
  
Hee hee hee!  
  
Perverts, Ears and Music  
  
11:15 p.m.  
  
Inside a WacDonald's  
  
"Never again Kagome, never again."  
  
"What!? I got us here, didn't I? Yeesh, you act as if we're in a new town or something!"  
  
"We ARE in a new town!!" Sango slams her soda onto the table, spilling its contents onto the small fries she had ordered. "You always get lost when you drive! I'm driving us to the clubs tonight! If /you/ drive us, we /might/ be able to make it in time for the last song!" She sits back, her face slightly red, and crosses her arms across her chest. "Give me the keys to your car."  
  
Kagome nods her head, mouth open, and hands Sango the keys. But she snaps out of her daze when she notices Sango grabbing some of her fries. "Hey! First you steal my car, now my fries!? Hands off! They're mine!"  
  
Sango growls and stuffs some fries into her mouth. After swallowing, she retorts with " Hey, its /your/ fault my fries are soggy! The least you could do is give me some of your food!"  
  
They were having a slight tug-of-war over the last few fries when they hear a snort coming from nearby. They stop fighting to look for the person who did that. Kagome's eyes look over to the counter nearby when she recognizes a familiar pair of dog ears holding a number two.  
  
"Oh. My. Monkey pie." Kagome says, not turning her eyes from the cute ears.  
  
"What? Did you find the dude who laughed at us?" Sango looks around, trying to spot the guy.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe we're being stalked. At least he's a cute stalker."  
  
Sango stops searching for the person to give Kagome a look. "Explain so the sane ones can understand."  
  
"Remember the guy with the cute ears, silver hair, and great ass? From Fou's?" Kagome turns her head to look at Sango, and hunches over her soda (Sprite! Yummy!) to whisper to Sango.  
  
"You mean the guy who caught you staring? You mean he's /here/? What's he doing here?" Sango looks confused as she ponders this information.  
  
~~1 minute later~~  
  
"Ah ha! I know why they're here!" Sango exclaims, startling Kagome.  
  
"You mean you were actually thinking about that this whole time?" Kagome lifts one eyebrow in question.  
  
Sango blushes and bows her head. "Yes."  
  
Kagome laughs for a little while, and then sits straight up, a solemn face on. "What have you concurred, then?  
  
"Well, they, I mean Ear Guy and his friend, could have gotten lost like us and stopped here because they were hungry. Or, they could be secret spies sent by the government to capture us and bring us back to be trained as their best agents in a secret war over the world's oil supplies. But my money's on the second one." Sango grabs a few fries from Kagome's pile, and sits back, smiling at her friend's amazement. She sticks her hand in her own pile, and frowns. "Kag, were you eating my fries while I was thinking? That's not nice!" She leans over and grabs the rest of Kagome's. "There, now we're even!"  
  
Kagome just shakes her head and smiles. "You know, sometimes I worry about you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~o:^)~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~:X  
  
11:20 p.m.  
  
Outside a WacDonald's  
  
"You're paying, right?" Inu Yasha asks Miroku before opening the door.  
  
"Sure, sure. Just make sure you don't order too much, and I'm limiting the sizes to only regulars." Miroku replies, remembering the last time he offered to pay for Inu Yasha's meal.  
  
Inu Yasha pouts, and fan girls everywhere (and some guys!) shiver and drool.  
  
"All right. I'll only order a regular number two."  
  
While Miroku flirts with the girl at the counter, Inu Yasha scans the restaurant. 'Man, this place is pretty packed! Must be because the clubs are so near, plus, they've got cheap food.'  
  
Inu Yasha muses on where they're going tonight, he hears a familiar voice.  
  
"...Hands off! Go get your own!"  
  
Inu Yasha quickly zones in on the voice, and realizes that it's the girl from the café. Since the girls are still fighting over who should buy whom fries, he watches the girls. 'What a stupid thing to fight over. If Miroku ever stole my fries, I'd punch him in the face.' He snorts at the thought. Inu Yasha looks away from the girls and turns back to the task of finding a table.  
  
After a few minutes, Miroku joins him with the food, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"What did you do?" Inu Yasha asks, looking only half interested.  
  
"I got her number, and half off the food." Miroku tells Inu Yasha, flashing the girl at the counter a coy wink, and receiving a giggle and a blown kiss. "Ah, this could be my lucky night! I just know I'll meet the girl of my dreams." Miroku's starry eyes swerve to look at Inu Yasha, and they twinkle with an extra gleam. "You know, maybe you'll meet the girl of your fantasies too. You know, that special girl you just want to jump right on the dance floor, in front of everyone." Miroku lifts his eyebrows suggestively at Inu Yasha. "Say, maybe that girl from the café? The one that wanted to rub you down?"  
  
"Shut up Miroku. She wanted to pet my ears, not 'rub me down,' you pervert." Inu Yasha discreetly eyes Kagome from across the room. 'Though I don't think I'd mind if she /did/ want to rub me down.' Inu Yasha blushes bright red at thought, and tries to hide it from his way too observant friend, who laughs quite loudly at the sight.  
  
"Wow, Inu Yasha! That's twice tonight! And you call me the pervert!" Miroku is almost choking on his hamburger, laughing and pointing at Inu Yasha's face. Inu Yasha, however, is just getting redder and angrier.  
  
"Miroku, if you don't shut up right now, that pretty face of yours will look a lot like Jaken's." Miroku instantly straightens up and calmly sips at his soda. "Good. Now, where are we going tonight?" Inu Yasha grins, and munches on his chicken nuggets.  
  
Miroku thinks for a little bit. While he thinks, Inu Yasha watches the girl from Fou's, who seems to have won the fry argument, and is munching on some fresh fries, smiling contently and chatting with her friend. Without trying hard, (keyword: hard) he picks up some of their conversation.  
  
"...go to Paradise Kiss first. They play great music, and I really wanna dance tonight." The taller girl is saying.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I think Seven Hells of Paradise plays better music." The cute frowns, obviously thinking about something. "And plus, Paradise Kiss is always filled with those weird art students from Yazawa Art."  
  
"I don't think they're weird! Sure, there's that one guy who always sits at the bar and stares at the guys, and almost everyone in there has such unique clothing on, but they /always/ have the best of the best playing!" The tall one answers. "Please, can we go there? At least for a little while?"  
  
The shorter one thinks, then smiles and nods her head. "Okay, but if another guy uses that stupid 'Are you a model?' line on me, we're leaving! Deal?" She sticks out her forefinger, and the other girl grins and links her finger with hers.  
  
"Deal! So hurry up so we can leave already! It's almost 12:0 0 already!"  
  
"Inu Yasha? Dude, where are you staring at?"  
  
Inu Yasha snaps his eyes back at Miroku. He is confused for a moment, and then remembers what they were talking about. "Hey, Miroku. Do you know a club called 'Paradise Kiss?' Is it far from here?"  
  
!@#$%&*  
  
Well. There it is. They'll definitely meet in the next chapter.  
  
IY: Why is Miroku teasing me so much? Why haven't I beaten the crap out of him yet?  
  
You what? I have no clue. You'll probably be acting OOC in this story. It's hard enough thinking up stuff to do, much less what /Inu Yasha/ would do.  
  
Sango: I'm such a spaceball here!  
  
True, but think of this way: in modern, southern California terms, you're pretty normal. Plus, I hate it when people just forget you're there, and give you absolutely no parts in the story.  
  
Sango: Oh.  
  
Miroku: Will I be getting some loving?  
  
Of course! I'm a big believer in S&M!  
  
Whole group eyes her and backs away.  
  
Uh, I meant that in the Sango-Miroku way.  
  
IY: Ri~iight.  
Hey! I've got another fic idea! Tell me if the summary sounds interesting or not!  
Kagome and Sango go to a 'show.' While there, they meet the lead singer of Burning In My Loins, a new 'punk' band with great songs to mosh to, and when it comes to moshing, Kagome's the queen! But what happens when the lead singer wants her to join his mosh crew? And who else is in the crew? Of course it's IY/Ka, S/M, and S/Monkey pie. You'll have to review to see which S I mean! Bwahahahahaha!  
  
Mitsuko Maxwell  
  
Super Sango to the rescue!!! 


	4. ParaKiss Club!

Oh, I forgot to say that I don't own Inu Yasha on the last chapter. But that would be lying, because I DO OWN Inu Yasha!!! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
IY: You liar. You don't own me. Thank the powers above!  
But I do own you!!!  
Kagome: You own three books, one monthly comic, and a pin. That's all.  
But the shop owner said that I would own Inu Yasha!!  
Shop owner: I said you could own the Inu Yasha pin. A /pin/, not /the/ Inu Yasha.  
Noooo~~ooooo!!!!! *weeps on Miroku's shoulder*  
Sango: Miroku!!!! *sends Miroku flying*  
Miroku: I wasn't my faaaauuulltttttt!!!!!  
***WARNING!!!! MAJOR OOC!!!!! This chapter is just OOC crazy!! Why, you might ask? Well, I just got bored with the stereotypes!!! Flame me please!!!! I'd love to get my first flame!!!!!!!!***  
Perverts, Ears and Music #4  
Paradise Kiss, 12:30 p.m.  
Kagome and Sango are dancing with each other. The multi colored lights hit their faces, highlighting their sweaty faces. The dance floor is packed with men and women, freaking their little hearts out. Every now and then, some guy would try to dance with Sango, or Kagome, but they always turned them down to dance with each other.  
  
The song ends, and the deejay comes over the clapping crowd.  
  
"That was 'Everybody' by Bad Boy Bill. Up next is 'The Wreckoning' by our favorite, BoomKat!!" The crowd starts to cheer for the deejay's choice in music. "This is Deejay Squeaky Master, at the ultimate, Paradise Kiss!"  
  
Sango and Kagome clap and cheer. Kagome wipes some sweat off her forehead, and wrinkles her nose. She whispers something in Sango's ear, who nods, and the two of them head for their table.  
  
"Wow! What a great mix! That song just makes me go crazy!" Sango beams at Kagome and plops herself onto the high chair. She motions a waiter wearing red suspenders and little blue shorts over.  
  
"Hey. My name's Hiten." He flicks his ponytail. "What can I get you lovely ladies tonight?" He smiles flirtatiously at Sango, who giggles.  
  
"Can we order two waters please?" Sango smiles at the waiter.  
  
"And I can I order a plate of spring rolls to go with those?" Kagome adds, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Of course. Table numbers?" Hiten asks.  
  
As soon as he's gone, Sango turns to Kagome and giggles. "Check out the ass on that guy! And his chest ain't bad either!" She points toward the retreating backside.  
  
Kagome giggles and slaps her arm down playfully. "Sango, you're so bad! You usually /never/ check out guys!" Kagome smiles mischievously. "Could it be because of that guy you checked out at Fou Café?"  
  
"Ah! I wasn't checking him out! I was merely expressing my appreciation for the male body." She frowns slightly at Kagome's laugh. "And besides, I'm not the one who said I wanted to give a stranger a rub-down!" It's now her turn to laugh at Kagome's discomfort.  
  
"I didn't say that! I said I wanted to rub his /ears/, not his body!" Kagome blushes a bright red. 'Maybe she won't be able to see it through the darkness.' She hopes silently. But then she hears Sango's evil laugh. 'Guess not.'  
  
They talk about other things until Hiten returns with the food and water. Kagome notices that there is a white wine spritzer added to their order. When she questions Hiten, he points to a man at the bar. "He said it was for the girl in the red shirt. He also said that I should ask you your name for him. Do you want me to tell him?"  
  
Sango glances at herself. "Hey, I'm wearing a red shirt!" Kagome rolls her eyes and nods. "Should I tell that guy my name?" She asks Kagome, who has been trying to pinpoint the guy among the crowd at the bar.  
  
"Wow! What a coincidence! Hey, Sango, it's that guy who was with the Ear Guy! You know, the one you were ogling at Fou Café?" Kagome yells over the music, pointing at Miroku, who is talking to the 'Ear Guy. 'Ear Guy' suddenly looks straight at Kagome. 'Shit! I forgot he has good hearing!' She blushes, and before she can stop herself, is waving him over.  
  
"Kagome! Who're you waving at?" Sango asks, Hiten being dismissed a while ago. Sango sits up in her chair to see the person Kagome is still waving at. Her eyes widen when she sees Miroku standing next to the Ear Guy. "Kagome!! What are you doing?" Sango tries to force Kagome's hand down, but it's too late; the boys are heading to their table!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~O:^)~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~:X  
  
12:30 p.m. Paradise Kiss  
  
Inu Yasha is standing next to Miroku at the bar. Inu Yasha is leaning on the counter, facing the dance floor. His eyes scan the freaking crowd, searching for someone.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Who are you looking for?" Miroku asks Inu Yasha, a Corona in one hand. " Want a beer, man?"  
  
"Nah, I'm okay. And I'm just looking." Inu Yasha turns around, and sits on the high bar stool. "Aren't you going to start you're rounds? The place is packed." Inu Yasha questions his buddy.  
  
"I will. But first, I've got to scope out the hot girls." Miroku suddenly smiles and waves a waiter over. "Can I have you bring a girl a drink?" He asks the waiter wearing red suspenders and little shorts over. 'Too short if you ask me.' Miroku thinks.  
  
"Yeah, you can do that. Just order something, and point the girl out." The waiter, whose name happens to be Hiten tells Miroku.  
  
Miroku orders some girly drink he knows most girls like and points out the girl. "She's over there, sitting with some other girl."  
  
"The girl wearing the black top? Or the girl next to her?" Hiten questions, writing down the order at the same time.  
  
"The girl wearing the black skirt and red shirt." He points Sango out, and Hiten nods. "And ask her name too."  
  
Hiten nods again and walks off.  
  
When he's gone, Inu Yasha raises one black eyebrow at Miroku. "What was that all about? You don't usually buy them drinks."  
  
Miroku smiles in the direction of the girl. "Yeah, but this one is special. I saw her earlier today too. She was with the girl who wanted to rub you down." Miroku turns his lecherous smile towards Inu Yasha. "You remember her, right?"  
  
Inu Yasha growls darkly at Miroku. "She didn't say that. And stop thinking those thoughts about her."  
  
Miroku laughs at the hanyou. "So you like her, huh? Yeah, I can see why; she had some nice legs."  
  
Before Inu Yasha can pummel Miroku into the bar counter, his ears pick up a familiar voice.  
  
"....guy who was with the Ear Guy! You know, the one you were ogling at Fou Café?" Inu Yasha turns toward the voice, and spots Kagome. He stares at her. When she starts waving for him to come over, he sees Sango's shocked face.  
  
"Hey, Miroku. Those girls over there want us to come over. Should we go?" Inu Yasha taps Miroku on the shoulder to get him to look. When he sees who Kagome's with he grins and grabs his beer.  
  
" We must not make the ladies wait any longer Inu Yasha! Lead the way!" Miroku grins, and it seems to Inu Yasha that an evil, perverted fire grows in Miroku's eyes. Or it could be the flashing lights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~O:^)~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~:X  
  
Paradise Kiss, 12:40 p.m.  
  
Kagome nervously munches on a spring roll. "Sango, what are we going to do? There are two guys heading our way! And one of those guys I've totally embarrassed myself in front of!"  
  
Sango calmly munched on a spring roll before she answered Kagome. "Chill Kagome. This is perfect. We'll talk with them, get to know them, and then we'll get their numbers. The whole reason why we came out tonight was to meet some nice guys, right? To get rid of the one you have. Right?"  
  
Kagome nods, and shivers when she remembers her /last/ boyfriend. "Brr. Kouga. He was so possessive! Did you know that he even called me his /woman/? Isn't that barbaric? I hope he doesn't show up tonight. He called me yesterday to ask me out again. It's like he refuses to realize that I broke up with him!" Kagome crosses her arms over chest at the memory. " He was a terrible kisser too."  
  
Sango laughs at the last comment, but quickly composes herself. "Well, here they come!"  
  
Kagome adjusts her skirt and smiles at the boys. "Hi! My name's Kagome!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku seat themselves at their table. Inu Yasha nearest Kagome, and Miroku near Sango.  
  
"Thank you for the spritzer. It's one of my faves." Sango smiles at Miroku, who grins and nods.  
  
"Please, for such a lovely flower as yourself, it was nothing." Miroku smiles sweetly at Sango, who blushes slightly at his compliment. "My name is Miroku; what is yours?"  
  
"My name's Sango. Nice to meet you!" Sango stretches her hand out for Miroku to shake it. He smiles at her again, and kisses her hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." He says, as Kagome stares at him, and Sango just blushes a bright red and stares at her hand. Miroku grins at the girls' reactions, then points at Inu Yasha. "This young gentleman," he coughs lightly, and Inu Yasha frowns at him, "is Inu Yasha, my very best friend. I believe your friend, Kagome has already noticed that he is indeed, a hanyou."  
  
Kagome blushes brighter than Sango, and Inu Yasha bares his fangs at Miroku.  
  
"Uh, so, do you guys come to this bar often?" Kagome asks after an awkward pause.  
  
"This is our second time at Para Kiss." Miroku tells Kagome. "But we haven't seen you around. Is this your first time here?"  
  
Sango answers the question before Kagome can. "Yes, we just heard that they play great dance music from a friend. This place is new right?" Sango took a sip of the spritzer.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, the people who own this club used to have a clothesline also called Paradise Kiss." Miroku tells Sango, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Really? Wow, is that why the waiters and waitresses have such interesting clothes?" Sango asks, eyeing a waitress wearing an elegant Chinese design dress with red and black butterflies on it.  
  
"Yes. The owners designed all the outfits." Miroku comments, eyeing a waitress wearing a baby blue tube top with matching pink mini skirt.  
  
Meanwhile, a blushing Kagome and a grumpy Inu Yasha are silent. Kagome sometimes sneaks glances, and so does Inu Yasha. When they both look at each other at the same time, they whip their heads around and stare at opposite sides. Finally, Kagome gets fed up and stands up.  
  
"I'm going to dance. Do you want to come with me?" She asks Sango. Sango looks between Kagome and Miroku, who's looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha, will you dance with Kagome for Sango?" Miroku asks. Inu Yasha looks startled for a moment, then nods and stands next to Kagome.  
  
"Sure. But I'm warning you, I don't dance often." He tells Kagome, and then heads for the crowded dance floor. When he reaches the edge, he grabs Kagome's hand. Startled, she looks up at Inu Yasha, questioning him with her eyes. He leans forward to whisper in her ear so that she can hear him over the music. "It's so that we don't get lost." Kagome nods and lets him lead the way.  
  
The deejay starts another song, and it begins with a slow part. While they wait for the tempo to pick up, Kagome whispers in Inu Yasha's ear. "Thank you for coming with me. I'm always afraid to dance by myself. Guys seem to take it as an invitation or something."  
  
Inu Yasha nods to show he understands. The beat picks up, and they start dancing. (A/N: OK, I have no clue how a guy would dance. And the only ways I've seen a guy dance is both standing behind a girl and pressing their hips together, or there's that whole raving style where the guys move their hands and do tricks. Neither of those works well, so just work with me and imagine a good dancer.)  
  
'I don't know what he was warning me about! He's a great dancer!' Kagome thinks while Inu Yasha dances. The music changes to a well-known hip-hop song, and Inu Yasha changes styles.  
  
'Wow! She's a great dancer! She moves her body so well. And those hips are driving me crazy! If she doesn't watch out, we might have a problem.' Inu Yasha watches Kagome while she steps away a little to dance by herself. He enjoys the little show, until a guy slides behind Kagome and puts his hands on her hips. She opens her eyes and turns around, thinking that it's Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kouga! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome backs away from the guy, whose wearing a black undershirt tucked into green camouflage pants, with black army boots. He frowns at her retreat.  
  
"I'm dancing with my woman of course! Why didn't you tell me you were going out tonight? You should have called me." Kouga steps toward Kagome and grabs her hand. "It's okay though. I came with some of my buds; let me introduce you." He starts to pull her out of the crowd. Kagome hits his hand, trying to get him to stop. Unable to accomplish that, she looks around for Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Help me!" She pleads for Inu Yasha. She looks him in the eye, and he suddenly charges at Kouga.  
  
"Get your hands off her! Can't you see that she doesn't want to go with you?" Inu Yasha yanks Kagome away from Kouga, who stops and looks around. He flashes his fangs at Inu Yasha, who does the same. "Leave Kagome alone." He tells Kouga, pushing Kagome to his chest protectively. Kagome blushes at the contact, but doesn't push him away or try to stop him.  
  
Kouga ignores Kagome's reaction and eyes Inu Yasha. "Get your hands off of my woman!" He yells.  
  
"I'm not your woman Kouga! I broke up with you two weeks ago! We are /not/ going out anymore!" Kagome yells from the protective hold of Inu Yasha's. Kouga frowns at her statement, and growls out the following words.  
  
"Kagome, do you know this piece of shit?" He asks her, the anger evident on his face.  
  
Kagome sighs and nods. "His name is Inu Yasha."  
  
Kouga makes a disgusted face. "Inu Yasha? Is he your new boyfriend?"  
  
They blush at the question. Before Inu Yasha can tell him otherwise, Kagome yells out "Yes! We met a week ago! Leave us alone!" Inu Yasha and Kouga stare at Kagome, who blushes. Kagome whispers into Inu Yasha's ear saying, "Please go along with me," Inu nods.  
  
"She's not lying. We met here, as a matter of fact." Inu Yasha improvises when the disbelieving face doesn't disappear from Kouga's face. "So get the fuck out of my face, and leave Kagome alone."  
  
"I don't believe you! I know Kagome still loves me! She's my woman, after all." Kouga crosses his arms over his chest and grins. "And I won't leave unless you prove me wrong."  
  
Kagome frowns nervously at his statement. 'What does he expect us to do? Make out on the dance floor?' She looks up at Inu Yasha, whose face looks extremely pissed off.  
  
"Fine! If we do something only a couple would do, will you leave us the hell alone?" Inu Yasha barks out. 'I can't stand guys who won't give up on the girls who've dumped them! They just make themselves seem weak!'  
  
Kouga nods at Inu Yasha's question and grins. 'Kagome will stop this dog crap before he does anything to her. She'll give up this game and come back with me. I know it!'  
  
Inu Yasha lowers his head down, until his hair hides them from Kouga and the crowd that had formed around them. " Don't worry. I won't kiss you, I'll just make it look like we did." Kagome nods.  
  
'Why do I feel disappointed? Do I like him or what?' Kagome thinks, frowning at her thoughts. 'Bad thoughts, bad!'  
  
After a few moments, Inu Yasha straightens his head and smirks. Inu Yasha had bitten his lips to make it seem like Kagome's lipstick was on his lips. Kagome blushes slightly, but smiles happily. "Happy pervert?" Inu Yasha smugly asks Kouga, who turns a deep red and clenches his fists.  
  
"I don't believe you really kissed! How do I know that you didn't just move your head around? No one could see anything through that dirty hair of yours." Kouga tells them, refusing to believe that Kagome had just kissed a guy other than him.  
  
'Could he tell we weren't kissing?' Inu Yasha thinks, contemplating whether or not he should just punch him and be done with it. But before he can Kagome speaks up, her voice filled with anger.  
  
"You want to see us kiss? Fine!" Kagome yells and grabs one of Inu Yasha's dragon tails. She pushes his lips down onto hers before he could yell out, and starts kissing him. 'Crap!!!!! What the hell am I doing?? He's going to get sooo angry!!! And I hardly know him!! Sure, he's hot, and he dances great, and he seems like a nice guy, and he has those adorable ears. But I hardly know him!!' Kagome thinks frantically, but doesn't stop. 'Wow! His lips are really soft! And hey! He's responding! He's not that bad of a kisser.' She deepens the kiss slightly, and licks his lips. 'Oh well, might as well enjoy it, since I'll probably kill myself with embarrassment after.'  
  
'Shit, I'm acting just like the pervert! But she kissed me first! It's not my fault if she gets mad. She must really hate this guy to just kiss a total stranger like this. Or she's just really slutty.' Inu Yasha didn't think it was the last one however. 'Nah. She doesn't seem like that.' He is distracted from his thoughts when he feels her tongue against his lips. 'Her lips are so soft. Ah, fuck it! I'll enjoy it while I can. I'll deal with the consequences later!'  
  
The kiss lasted for a few more seconds, during that time Kouga went through some rather amazing colors, and the crowd around them hooted and cheered. Finally, the pair pulls away, and stares into each other's eyes. They are panting slightly, and it takes a little while for them to realize the crowd's cheers and encouragements. Suddenly, the music stops, and the deejay's voice come on. 'Oh, please, please don't let that be what I'm thinking it is!! Please!!!!!' Kagome thinks.  
  
"Hey, you freaky dancers out there, I just wanted to give a shout-out to the happy little couple swapping spit in the middle of the dance floor! Hey, you two, the next song is for you!!" The deejay turns on a different song, and the crowd cheers.  
  
Yells of 'Get a room!' and 'Good job!' are heard, and only help in making Kagome and Inu Yasha blush brighter and brighter.  
  
The next song to play is none other than an interesting club mix of 'Let's get it on' by Barry Manilow. (Does he sing that? I can't remember.) They blush madly while the people around them start freaking. Inu Yasha finally has enough of the people rubbing against himself. He grabs Kagome and pushes their way through, pushing a still shocked Kouga out of the way, and into a young man wearing a leather outfit, complete with metal and silver rings. The man purrs and hugs a frozen Kouga. "My oh my! What tasty little thing has fallen into my lap? Hmm, he seems to be in shock." A truly evil grin appears on his face. "I'll make good use of your current state, never worry!" He starts to carry Kouga towards the back of the club. Before he can get there, Kouga wakes up and uppercuts him. As Kouga walks away, the young man smiles the same evil smile, only far worse because his chin is swollen. "O~o, I like playing rough!" He murmurs, watching Kouga walk away. "And such a great ass!" He cackles and slinks into the dark.  
  
!@#$%&*  
  
Well, I think I'll end it there! So, how was it? That was my first kiss scene; did I do all right? I think I might have rushed them, but I got impatient. ( Do you think I rushed them?  
  
IY: Hell yeah!  
  
I wasn't asking /you/! I was asking my devoted fans! *Waves to the crowd, consisting of my sister and four others. *  
  
IY: Yeah, sure. You're vast and massive reading audience! And your sister doesn't count!  
  
Miroku: I liked it. I got to kiss Sango's hand /without/ getting beaten!  
  
Sango: Why /didn't/ I beat him for that? I seem to be doing a lot of blushing and giggling. *Waves Boomerang at M&M.*  
  
Eh-heh! I was tired of that too, and so, well, I just thought that with only slight changes, Sango would become happier with Miroku's advances! Was that a bad idea?  
  
Miroku: Not for me! *Gets pummeled by Sango. *  
  
Sango: You stay out of this!!  
Hey, the first person to tell me where I got the name for the club will........get their named mention as a character in this story!!!!! Please review!!! I love seeing those in my mail!!! I put them in a special folder marked 'Reviews!'  
  
Whoobonhooaglo: I can tell you!! Do I get my name in? Oh come on, I gotta count!  
  
M&M: No!  
  
Whoobonhooaglo: Pooey! 


	5. Leather Man and Kitty Girl!

Bah! I swear I own Inu Yasha!!! Takahashi sold him to me secretly!! We just decided that she'd keep on writing/drawing him, so that people wouldn't get mad at my stick figures. *notices lawyer guys with big briefcases and sunglasses* Ummmmm....ok ok!!! I was lying!! But Sango put me up to it!! She threatened me with her boomerang!! I don't own Inu Yasha!! I only use him as my personal plaything!!!!  
Perverts, Ears, and Music- #5  
Paradise Kiss, 1:00 a.m.  
Sango laughs at something Miroku says. 'Wow, he's a pretty funny guy! I should thank Kagome for waving him over.' She frowns.  
  
"What's wrong Sango? Is something worrying you?" Miroku casually places his hand on Sango's knee and looks up into her eye.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering where Kagome and Inu Yasha were. They've been gone a long time, neh? Do you think they're still dancing?" Sango looks toward the mass of people on the dance floor, trying to discern her friend from the crowd.  
  
"Maybe they hit it off? Like we did? They could have decided to get a separate table for themselves." Miroku comments, not showing any concern or worry for his absent friend. "Or they could be dancing."  
  
Sango thinks for a few moments. 'Kagome /did/ seem like she liked the guy. But, she would have at least come by to tell me, wouldn't she?' She purses her lips in thought.  
  
'God, her lips are beautiful! Everything about her is beautiful.' Miroku watches her while she thinks. He places his chin on his palm, and smiles. 'What an interesting night this has been! I knew something interesting would happen!' He smiles at her when she notices him staring at her.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sango asks, turning to her purse to look in her compact mirror. She stops checking her face when she hears Miroku's laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
Miroku quiets down, and then grabs her hand. "Sango, nothing could be wrong. I was merely admiring your beauty."  
  
She blushes and looks at their joined hands. "Ummmm, I um, I really like that we met, Miroku." She looks up him shyly.  
  
"I'm glad we met too, Sango." Miroku smiles at her and rubs her hand with his thumb. "Very, very glad."  
  
Sango blushes harder and fidgets in her seat. "So, um. Why don't we dance? Do you want to dance?" She gets off her stool, still holding his hand. 'I can't believe I'm so forward! We just met tonight!'  
  
Miroku beams happily at her. "I would love to dance." He follows her onto the dance floor, watching her butt the whole way.  
  
(A/N: Again, no clue about guy style dancing. If anyone could tell me, or point me to a fic that /does/ have guy dancing, I would love it and give the person chocolate pocky!! Wooo!)  
  
Once they're in the middle, Sango lets go of his hand, and starts moving her body to the rhythm. Miroku watches her for a few moments, and then joins in. The song quickly ends, and the deejay comes on.  
  
"You were listening to the funky beats of 'Axel F' by the up-and-coming Rocki Maki! Coming up, is 'Journeys' by the master of freaking, Tim Fielding!" Deejay Squeaky Master tells the crowd over a low beat.  
  
The song comes on, and Sango moves a little closer to Miroku. He goes with her, and soon, they're thigh to thigh, with Sango practically sitting on Miroku's lap. The song slows down slowly, and so does their body movements, until they're standing still, nose-to-nose, in the middle of the dance floor. They stare into each other's eyes, and Miroku slowly moves in. Sango closes her eyes, and puckers up!  
  
"Oi, Miroku! Where have you been? We've missed you!!" Sango opens her eyes to see Miroku under a very happy guy. She goes bug eyed and stares.  
  
"Where have you been the past few Fridays? You weren't in any of your usual haunts!!!" He hugs Miroku, who still looks shocked, and then stands up. He notices the unmoving Sango, and smiles at her. "Well, who's this pretty thing? Mou, Miroku, is this your new girl? I thought you were saving yourself for me!" He laughs and pulls Miroku up.  
  
"Ah, Sango, I would like you to meet a friend of mine." Miroku dusts himself off and apologizes to the couple he bumped into.  
  
"Friend? Is that all I am to you?" The strange guy pouts playfully and grins. "That's not what you were screaming last night."  
  
Sango goes even more bug eyed, and Miroku shakes his head furiously. "Sango, it's not what you think! I'm not gay!! He's just a friend who might suddenly go missing if he doesn't shut up!" He eyes the giggling boy evilly. The boy simply grins and blows a kiss.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Miroku turns to Sango. "His name is Jakotsu, and I /swear/ I'm not gay. He just likes messing around."  
  
Jakotsu nods, and giggles again. "I'm sorry if I scared you dear, but Miroku's been avoiding me recently!! I was happy to see him, and didn't notice you there!" He smiles and grabs Sango's hand. She stares at him while he looks at her palm. "Hmmm, very interesting."  
  
"What?" Sango asks finally, when it looks like he will not tell her. 'Is he reading my palm? Is he a fortune-teller?'  
  
"Dear, it seems that you are a very interesting gal. This is called the mount of Venus, and it shows how you act in love. Yours shows that you're a fire-cat in bed." He winks at Sango, who frowns and eyes him. He gives her hand back, and winks at Miroku. "This one is a keeper, hon!" He waves and bounds back into the dancing crowd, getting lost almost instantaneously.  
  
Miroku and Sango stand together nervously. After a while, Sango leads Miroku back to their table. She's mildly surprised to find that Inu Yasha and Kagome have returned, and are huddled together talking. They look at them and Kagome blushes slightly. Sango raises an eyebrow at their clasped hands, but asks no questions. Miroku however....  
  
"So, I see that Inu Yasha and Kagome have hit it off." He grins cheekily at the couple and laughs. Inu Yasha growls threateningly at Miroku, who raises his hands up in a peaceful manner.  
  
"And what were you guys doing all this time? When we came back, you guys were gone." Inu Yasha asks them, his eyebrow rose questioningly. Miroku grins and opens his mouth to say something perverted, but Sango beats him to it.  
  
"We were dancing. And then this guy named Jakotsu came by and read my palm." Sango tells Inu Yasha, sitting down and munching on a cold spring roll. "What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just when we wanted to meet again." Kagome says, blushing and looking shy. "I need to go to the bathroom. Come with me, please?" She looks at Sango, giving her the we-need-to-talk look. Sango nods and follows her to the bathroom.  
  
"Well? Did you guys kiss?" Kagome asks as soon as the door closes behind them. "Don't lie, I can tell you like him a lot!"  
  
Sango giggles and shakes her head. "We were interrupted by that guy I told you about. But we were going to! So what happened? You took forever, and don't try to tell me that you were dancing the whole time!"  
  
It's Kagome's turn to giggle, and she blushes while she talks. "Kouga's here. And he tried to introduce me to some of friends, but Inu Yasha stood up to him! He was so cool looking! And when Kouga didn't believe me when I said that we were a couple, Inu Yasha kissed me! Do you think I'm going too fast?" She questioned her friend while touching up her make up. "I mean, we just met tonight, and I'm already making out with him!"  
  
Sango ogles her friend. "You made out with him? Wow Kagome, you /are/ quick!" Kagome blushes and shakes her head.  
  
"No! We just kissed, and it was only twice! We came straight back to the table and we started talking about ourselves. He hasn't asked for my number though. Do you think I should ask him first?"  
  
Sango thinks for a few minutes, and then nods her head. "Yeah. He seems like the kind of guy who likes girl that make the first move." 'And you definitely made the first move!' She takes out her eye shadow and re applies it. "Man, I never thought that I sweated so much! It's kind of gross huh?"  
  
Their conversation turned to other silly things, and they left the bathroom laughing and joking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~O:^)~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~:X  
  
Paradise Kiss, 1: 25 a.m.  
  
The boys are sitting quietly, waiting for the girls to return. Miroku is finishing his beer, and Inu Yasha is sitting back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Oi. Do you think they're talking about us?" Inu Yasha asks Miroku. He sips his beer and nods.  
  
"That is what most women talk about when they go to the bathroom. Do you like Kagome?"  
  
The sudden change in conversation catches Inu Yasha off guard for a few moments. He leans forwards to talk. "Yes. She's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and she's a great dancer. Do you like Sango?"  
  
"Very much. I was going to kiss her, but Jakotsu interrupted us. You've kissed Kagome, right?"  
  
Inu Yasha nods. "Yeah, I have. I had to because one of her ex-boyfriends was trying to force her away, and he wouldn't believe her when she said we were a couple."  
  
Miroku nods and silence reigns again at their little table. Inu Yasha watches the people on the dance floor, ad Miroku flags down a waitress to order another beer.  
  
The crowd is thumping with the beat, and their bodies almost move as one massive blob of sexual moves. Some of the couples on the outskirts of the blob are practically humping each other's legs, and in the very back, Inu Yasha can see couples making out and more. The song turns into a steady, almost heartbeat-like, and the entire crowd moves their bodies with it. Suddenly, the song turns into a heavy techno sound, and circles are formed around some guys doing their stuff. Inu Yasha watches, only half- interested, at one guy who is actually quite good. 'Feh. I could do better.'  
  
"Hi guys! Sorry we kept you waiting, the bathroom was full of girls!" Kagome said, and sat back down next to Inu Yasha. "What were you guys doing while we were gone?"  
  
Inu Yasha turns his head away from the crowd. "Nothing really."  
  
Kagome pouts and grabs a spring roll. "Sometimes guy are so boring, right Sango-chan?"  
  
"Yeah. But I like them." Sango grins at Miroku and squeezes his hand. "Some of them can be interesting."  
  
Kagome giggles at them, and turns back to Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha, can I call you some time? You know, to talk or something?"  
  
Inu Yasha nods quickly and pats himself down for a pen. "Just let me find a pen." Kagome giggles and takes out her cell.  
  
"Just give it to me, and I'll put it in here."  
  
Inu Yasha tells her, and she plugs it in.  
  
"Can I call you?" Inu Yasha asks. She gives him her cell number, and he writes it on a napkin with a pen Miroku handed him. They smile at each other when it's done, and sit nervously.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to dance again?" Sango asks her. Kagome nods. "Do you want to come with us?" She asks Miroku.  
  
Miroku readily agrees, and Kagome asks Inu Yasha if he wants to come too. They all head out to the dance floor together, and start dancing.  
  
At first, the girls dance together, and the guys just stand there, watching their respective girls. The girls quickly turn back to the guys, and mad freaking begins! Kagome's using her legs, and Sango's giving her butt a good workout. The guys are very happy about this, and try their hardest to express their feelings.  
  
(------------------------------ Meanwhile, back with Leather Guy!  
Kouga is on the prowl. He's looking for Kagome. He doesn't see her on the dance floor, so he checks the tables. He sots her when she stands up.  
  
He's almost there, when he notices the silver haired guy sitting next to his woman. He growls, and cracks his knuckles. 'No one touches my woman, but me!' He's stomping towards them; ready to rip the guy's hand out of his woman's, when the freaky Leather Guy pops up in front of him. "Holy shit!" He yells and takes a step back.  
  
Leather Guy grins, and pulls on a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. "Naughty naughty boy! You said a bad word! I should punish you!" He sticks his hand to his side, and a girl, crawling next to him, wearing a tight leather tube dress, a black choker (A/N: leash included!), and a pair of cat ears, hands him a leather whip.  
  
"Yes master! Punish the naughty boy! And when you're done, can I play with him?" She giggles and crawls towards Kouga. He just eyes the girl, frozen in shock.  
  
Before the girl can touch Kouga, Leather Guy cracks his whip. "Down girl! Bad, bad, kitty!" The cat girl pouts and crawls back towards her master. Leather Guy rubs her head and eyes Kouga again. "He's mine for tonight! You can play with him tomorrow."  
  
Kouga laughs. "You think you can take me? Go ahead and try it!" He takes a fighting stance and waits.  
  
Leather Guy looks humored, and then he laughs. Cat Girl laughs too, but is silenced when Leather Guy spanks her with a paddle. Kouga relaxes his stance, and looks confused. 'Most people don't laugh when I challenge them.'  
  
Leather Guy shakes his finger, then raises his whip. Kouga finally comprehends what Leather Guy is planning, and he 'yips' and tries to run.  
  
"Bad wolf, bad!" Leather Guy yells then catches Kouga by the ankle with the tip of his whip. "Come here boy!"  
  
Kouga tries to halt his movements by dragging his nails into the floor. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' His mind is screaming, but all he lets out is a "Yip!"  
  
The Cat Girl is cheering Leather Guy on, and as soon as Kouga is near enough, she lies on top of him, licking his face. "I wanna play with you too!" She whispers into his ear. She turns to Leather Guy, a pout on her lips. "Master, please can I play with him first?"  
  
Leather Guy contemplates, and then nods his head. "Only if you promise not to play gently." Cat Girl nods her head, and starts dragging Kouga to the wall with her teeth. "Save some for me!" Leather Guy yells out, laughing and waving goodbye.  
  
Kouga wakes up from his faint (A/N: Cat Girl didn't notice.....) and look around. He can't see things clearly, so he shakes his head. He hears something moving, and he turns his head. His eyes bug out at the sight that greets him.  
  
It's Cat Girl, except she's changed outfits. She's now wearing black wings and a red tube dress. Her cat ears and collar are still present, but the leash is missing. She smiles evilly at Kouga and licks her lips. "Mmmmmm, you look tasty wolf-boy."  
  
Kouga looks down at himself and almost faints again. His clothes have been ripped to shreds. His tank top is gone, and his pants are barely covering himself. He feels a weight on his neck, and he lifts his hands to check. "What the hell did you put on my neck?! And what did you do to my clothes?!  
  
Cat Girl smiles again. "It's a dog collar, of course! Don't you like it?" She giggles and steps toward Wolf Bo-errr, Kouga. She pulls out a wooden paddle from her back and raises it to her face. Her grin turns to a smile that should be on a cat that just had its cream.  
  
Kouga does the only thing possible. He faints.  
  
Cat Girl frowns and pouts. "Oh poo! It's no fun when they're asleep!" She sighs and puts the paddle down. "Oh well! It was kind of fun dressing him!" She giggles and moves toward the closet in the back of the room. "Maybe I can find an outfit that better suits him?"  
!@#$%&*  
  
M&M: And that's it for now!! Did I go too far with the whole Kouga thing? Hee hee, I was having fun with him!  
  
Kouga: AAA!! You really hate me, don't you?  
  
M&M: No, I just thought you needed something to get your mind off of Kagome and Inu Yasha's new relationship!  
  
Inu Yasha: Even /I/ pity him!  
  
M&M: O~oo. Was it that bad? Oh well!  
  
All facefault.  
  
M&M: What? Can't I be evil?  
  
Miroku: Review!!!! Stop her madness!  
  
Sango: If you review, maybe she'll get ideas!  
  
M&M: Yes!! Send me some ideas!! My brain is gearing up for school! A.K.A. killing my imagination, turning me into a crazed zombie that can only speak in math formulas and correct English!! Save me!!!!  
  
Kagome: I know how you feel!!!  
  
M&M and Kagome hug each other and weep over their miseries.  
  
Miroku: Is school that bad?  
  
M&M and Kagome: YES!!!!  
  
I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I ^(*_*)^ (knocked out Inu Yasha!! 


	6. Author's Note :

Sigh, I told myself that I'd never take up space with these, but...it cannot be helped.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Ok! This is to tell you where I got the name of the club where the gang meets up!  
  
The correct answer was:  
  
What is the manga, Paradise Kiss, by Yazawa Ai!  
  
Congratulations to the people who got it right! They are:  
  
Err, wait a moment; I'll go check my reviews!  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
IY: Did she leave?  
  
Kenshin: I think so.  
  
Kagome: Hey! Who's the cutie?  
  
Shippou: Are you talking about me?  
  
Kagome: No, the red haired sex god over there!  
  
*The boys look around. Inu Yasha glares at Kenshin, and Shippou stares at his sword*  
  
Kenshin: Uh, my names Kenshin Himura. I'm a wanderer that I am. *He smiles at the group. Kagome squeals and squeezes him. Inu Yasha growls*  
  
IY: Kagome! Is this the guy from your time?! *He growls threateningly at Kenshin, who smiles and sweat drops*  
  
Kagome: I wish! No guy in my time can be as cute as this guy! And look at this hair color! Is this natural?  
  
Kenshin: *smiles awkwardly and pries her off his chest* Miss, I think this young man here wants to talk to you.  
  
Kagome: *starry eyed* A~a! He called me Miss! You are so cuu~ute!  
  
Sango: Where did the author get at? I must kill her for sharing my secret passion of Victoria Secret lingerie! *Brandishes Boomerang and stalks off, whispering things*  
  
M&M: I'm back! Okay, thanks for listening to their babble, I just wanted to add cutey Kenshin into the mix!  
  
Kenshin: Can I go home now?  
  
M&M and Kagome: No~o!!! *Both tackle him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. They glare at each other from either side of him* You've got Inu Yasha! Let me at least have Kenshin!  
  
Kagome: Hmmmmm. Well, maybe. But /only/ if you let me pet him every now and then! *M&M nods, and they shake hands. M&M huggles Kenshin's head and Kagome pats his cheek*  
  
M&M: Oh! I remember the point to this author note! The dudes who got the right answer are Mirihana and Nat'halania! Yay for Mirihana and Nat'halania!!! And you've got really cool names!! For winning the...contest? I'll give you both a virtual Inu-pet!! Woot! Never leave it without ramen! And, you can guest star in the last chapter, which will be the next chapter! All will be revealed! Mirihana and Nat'halania, please get in contact with me so that we can talk about your appearances!  
  
Honorable Mention!!  
  
Meow the chibi neko!! You guessed the right name, but its definitely /not/ from Grand Theft Auto! For that, I give you...the permission to pet Kouga! Go, and live a happy life, knowing that you have gotten Honorable Mention on a silly author's author note!]  
  
And all the rest of those who have read and reviewed!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! I LOVE reading reviews!!!! Read my other ones!!! And help me out with this one! I have no clue as to how I will end it! Tell me what you think, and give me ideas!!!!  
  
Signing out, Mitsuko Maxwell, author of a bunch of silly fics, and great admirer of others! 


	7. Good byes!

O~oooo!!! I'm so very very sorry! Please forgive me! I kowtow to your amazing forgiving capabilities!! I had absolutely no idea how this should go! I had a serious case of brain farting, and I am VERY sorry!  
  
Standard disclaimer, because I have no time to lose!  
  
Perverts, Ears, and Music- #6  
  
Paradise Kiss, 2:00 a.m.  
  
The gang troops back to their table. All of them are sweaty, and the boys are grinning like doped up jack o' lanterns. They sit in their usual spots, and spend the next half hour chatting, and wasting time.  
  
The lights get brighter slightly, and the music stops. "Yo yo yo! This is your favorite: Deejay Squeaky Master telling all you freaks out there in Paradise that this is" a snippet of music comes on and DJ Squeaky Master sings along with the song, "last call, for alcohol!! So, down those drinks, and get the number of that hot little thing sitting next to you! And remember: You can always let loose at ParaKiss, just make sure you use our taxis! No drinking and driving!" The lights dim again, and the music kicks up, louder and faster.  
  
The group decides to order a few last drinks, and hail down a waitress. She quickly returns and hands them their bill.  
  
While he's drinking, Miroku suddenly sputters his drink over Inu Yasha. Before Inu Yasha can hit him, he jumps off his chair and into the crowd. "Mirihana! Over here!" He yells, waving his hands.  
  
A tall, well-dressed girl approaches their table. She is wearing a full, elegant black skirt, the fringes underneath a deep violet, and the ends have the appearance of being burnt off. Her corset is deep red velvet, with a choker made of the same material. On her back is a pair of lacy wings, and the girls can see a multitude of colors: black, dark blue, violet, red, and forest green. Her hair is down, and reaches her shoulders. When she is at their table, she immediately screeches. "Inu Yasha and Miroku!! Where have you two been?!" The boys hug her and smile.  
  
"Mirihana!" Inu Yasha says, motioning for her to take Miroku's seat. "Long time no see! Where's Jesia?"  
  
The pale girl shrugs. "She's somewhere around. But what have you two been doing?" She pokes Miroku and Inu Yasha in the chest and smiles. "We all missed you at the restaurant!"  
  
"Ummm...Hello." Kagome says timidly. The three old friends turn around and the boys look sheepish. Kagome smiles at Mirihana and offers her hand. "My name's Kagome. This is Sango."  
  
"Uh, right. Girls, this is Mirihana, Inu Yasha and I have known her since third grade. Mirihana, these lovely ladies have graced us with their company for tonight." Miroku explains to Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Hi! It's really nice of you to put up with their oddities!" Mirihana's remark makes the girls comfortable again, and the conversation continues smoothly.  
  
The DJ's voice comes over the music again. "Hey, all you late night stalkers, this will be the last song! That's right, last chance to hump in public! So make it a good one! This is DJ Squeaky Master, signing out! Late!" A new song came on, and the crowd yelled, whether in joy or annoyance, the group could not tell.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asks.  
  
"It's about three." Mirihana says. "Aaa! Three!? I was supposed to leave half an hour ago! Oh man! See you guys around! Nice meeting you, Kagome and Sango! Take care Inu Yasha and Miroku!" Mirihana was quickly lost in the crowd.  
  
Mirihana's words take a little to settle in, but Kagome quickly realizes and searches frantically in her bag for her cell. "Holy shit! Sango, it's almost three!" The girls yelp and scramble for their things.  
  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!! We left Kohaku alone for all that time!" Sango is having a slight panic attack, fanning her suddenly very hot face and breathing slowly.  
  
The boys look at the girls, then down at their watches. "Only three? It seemed shorter." Miroku comments. "Do you always leave this early?"  
  
"This early? We usually leave by one!" Kagome puts some money onto the table. "That should cover our drinks!"  
  
The girls hustle away, waving goodbye behind them. Miroku and Inu Yasha look at each other for a moment, then throw money on the table and run after them. They only catch up to them once they spot them in the parking lot. Miroku flags them down, and they walk back to them.  
  
"Did we forget something?" Sango asks Miroku.  
  
Miroku fiddles with his fingers. "Ummmm...Can we go over here for a moment? We won't go far." Sango gives her consent, and Miroku pulls her by her hand to a bright streetlight.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Sango asks, her face neutral, but interested. 'Is he going to ask for my number? I hope he does, I think I'd like to get to know him better!'  
  
"Can I have your number? Maybe we can go out sometime?" Miroku asks her, looking pretty nervous even though he's spent most of his teenage life asking women for their numbers, or a space in their beds.  
  
Sango blushes at the question, but nods. "Sure. Do you have a pen?" She giggles while Miroku frantically pats himself down. He grins when he finds it, and hands it to her. She grabs his hand and writes her number on it. "Here. That's my house phone, and that's my cell. Call me on my cell before you call the house okay?"  
  
Miroku nods and looks at his hand. "I'll give you mine." She plugs it into her cell as he recites it to her. "Call me anytime, my cell is always on."  
  
They look at each other shyly. Suddenly, Miroku pulls Sango into a hug, leans her down, and kisses her, one of her legs stretched out, his hands splayed across her back, supporting her weight. They kiss like that for a few moments, both thinking the same thing, 'Hot damn!'  
  
Miroku finally rights Sango and grins insanely at her glowing face. "So, I'll call you later today?" She nods, her face slowly stretching into a quite goofy grin. Miroku leads her back to Kagome's car, and he leans on the door while she buckles up and waits for Kagome to show up, the grin set on both of their faces. "I'll call you okay?" Miroku says one last time, then leans in and gives Sango a small kiss on her nose.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha have returned, and Miroku backs away to stand next to Inu Yasha. They both wave to girls off, both grinning madly. When the car can't be seen anymore, they sigh and head for their car.  
  
"So, are you sleeping on my couch, or are you taking the bus home?" Miroku asks Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha snorts and sits down in the passenger seat.  
  
"I call bed." He says, buckling himself in.  
  
"You can't call /my/ bed! It's my apartment! Either you sleep on the couch, or on the floor." Miroku flops into the driver seat, buckling himself in as well. (M&M: See? Even Tough Inu Yasha and Miroku buckle up! You're no exception! And you shouldn't drink and drive! Very bad, very very bad!)  
  
"Whatever. I just hope your couch is comfortable. You have that bad back and all." Inu Yasha says casually, leaning back and closing his eyes.  
  
Miroku looks at him from the corner of his eyes and snorts. "I should just let you sleep in the car." He mutters.  
  
One of Inu Yasha's eyes opens, and he smirks. 'Even if he /does/ fall asleep in his bed, he'll wake up outside on the lawn, sucking his thumb.'  
  
"Sure Miroku. Whatever you say." Inu Yasha closes his eye and allows sleep to float his conscious down.  
  
The car clock (M&M: Which was an hour and twenty-two minutes fast, according to Miroku's kitchen clock, which was ten minutes fast, according to his bedroom clock, which was two hours slow. But for the sake of my sleepy, malfunctioning mind, I'll just tell you the time according to Inu Yasha's watch, which was connected to a satellite, and guaranteed to be correct down to the last millisecond. It was also waterproof to ten feet!)....So yeah, the time read 3:15 am.  
  
Let's backtrack again to the parking lot, where the boys stop the girls. This is the Inu Yasha and Kagome part. Yippee!  
  
"Ummmm...Can we go over here for a moment? We won't go far." Sango gives her consent, and Miroku pulls her by her hand to a bright streetlight, leaving Kagome alone with Inu Yasha.  
  
"I hope he asks her out. She really likes him." Kagome says, watching them talk. She turns back to Inu Yasha when he clears his throat.  
  
"When can I call you?" He asks.  
  
Kagome thinks. "Call me sometime after three. I'll probably be awake by then. Should I call you first, or are you going to ask me out first?"  
  
Startled by her frankness, Inu Yasha doesn't say anything for a moment. He recovers quickly, and smirks. "Better yet, why don't we just make a date right now? Say, tomorrow, for dinner? Or would you rather see a movie?"  
  
Kagome smiles. "Dinner would be very nice. Around five? I'll call you an hour before to tell you where to pick me up."  
  
"Sure. Then we can decide where we want to eat." Inu Yasha and Kagome are quiet for a little, simply caught up in staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Kagome breaks the eye contact first, when she notices Miroku's kiss. "Oh sweet llama! That's so cute! I wish I could be kissed like that!" She blushes immediately when she realizes that she said that aloud, and ducks her head down. Inu Yasha looks questioningly at her, and then gives a very cheeky grin. (M&M: Cheeky monkey!!)  
  
"I guess it's a habit of yours to say your wishes out loud, huh?" He asks her, stepping closer to her. She nods, her face a brilliant red. He lifts her chin up to face him with a finger. "In most cases, your wishes wouldn't be granted." He leans in closer, her face a few spaces away. "But I guess this could be the exception." His lips meet her, and he lifts her off the floor. She grabs his shirt, and opens her eyes in surprise. His eyes meet hers, and they stare, never breaking the kiss. Inu Yasha slowly lets her down, and breaks the kiss. His arms are still around her waist, and her hands are bunched in his shirt. He lifts one eyebrow in question.  
  
Kagome simply stands there for a few moments, mouth open, and eyes still looking into Inu Yasha's. "Wow." She says, breathless and amazed. "A girl could get used to that."  
  
Inu Yasha laughs, and grabs her hand. He leads her to her car, where Miroku and Sango are waiting. Kagome notices that Sango seems a bit dazed, and understands why.  
  
She waves back when the guys wave, and silence controls the car for a little. Kagome eyes Sango and grins.  
  
"So~oo, how was the kiss?" She laughs when Sango sighs dreamily. "That good? He asked you out, right?"  
  
Sango giggles and looks down at her red shirt. "Yeah. He's gonna call me later today. Isn't he sweet?" She sighs again, and looks out the window.  
  
"Not as sweet as Inu Yasha. We've got a date for dinner tonight!" Kagome tells her friend excitedly. Sango turns to smile at Kagome, and claps her hands.  
  
"Way to go Kagome! Did he kiss you again?"  
  
Kagome blushes at the memory of both of the kisses, and grins widely. "Yeah. He picked me right off the floor!"  
  
Both girls sigh at their good fortune for finding two absolutely dreamy guys. Kagome is the first to wake up, since she's driving and all. "So are we sharing the bed tonight? Your couch isn't all that comfy."  
  
Sango nods her head. "Sure; I've got a queen. But you've gotta stop snoring! It woke me up last time!"  
  
"I don't snore! And besides, you kick! I almost fell off the bed last time!" Kagome replies, laughter in her voice. "I even showed you the bruises!"  
  
Sango laughs, and Kagome quickly joins her. "Want to hear something funny? The last time one of Kohaku's friend's spent the night, they argued about who would sleep on the bed for almost an hour! And when I suggested that they both share the bed, like how we do, they laughed! Kohaku said that only girls do that. Isn't that silly? I mean, if both want to sleep on the bed, they should share, neh?"  
  
Kagome giggles at the opposite sex's silliness. "Of course a guy would say that. Boys would never even think about sharing!" They laugh and giggle about the male's goofiness the rest of the way to Sango's home.  
  
!@#$%^&*$!&%$@!&^%!*%@!^%@!*^(^$!*#%!#%#!@$#@&*#  
  
Skip to a month later, another Saturday. (M&M: I know it's not possible, but let's just say it was!)  
  
!@#$%^&*$!&%$@!&^%!*%@!^%@!*^(^$!*#%!#%#!@$#@&*#  
  
The lights are dim, and the blinds are closed. The table is set for two, the remains of a very nicely made dinner still on the table. Candles are lit around the room, giving it a very personal, and intimate feeling. Kagome and Inu Yasha are curled up on the couch together, Inu Yasha hugging Kagome, and Kagome playing with his claws. After awhile, Kagome's eyes close, and Inu Yasha watches her sleep.  
  
After he had memorized every detail of her sleeping face, he moves slightly, and her eyes flutter open. She smiles lazily up at him, and stretches her arms over her head to hold onto his neck. "Hey there." She says, looking into his gold eyes.  
  
He smiles, and shifts her around until she is lying on her stomach on him. "Hey." He says in reply.  
  
"Why did you wake me up?" She asks, still holding onto his neck.  
  
"I have something important to tell you."  
  
Kagome grins madly. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I...I want you to know...that..."  
  
Kagome stares into his eyes, willing him to continue. 'Please let it be what I think it is!'  
  
"I'll...let you pet my ears!!" Inu Yasha lets out quickly.  
  
The only sounds are the crickets outside for a few minutes. Inu Yasha waits for Kagome's reaction, and Kagome is struggling to get over the shock. "Kagome?" He asks.  
  
"I can pet your ears?" Kagome asks, staring at Inu Yasha seriously.  
  
He nods, and lowers his head to give her better access. He peeks out from his bangs when he feels no hands. "Kagome? Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice sounds shaky to him, and he lifts his head to look her in the eye.  
  
"Kagome, you don't have to if you-"  
  
Kagome's hands suddenly shoot out, and she gives his ears a good rub. Inu Yasha is startled, but lowers his head again. Kagome giggles slightly and tickles the hair around his ears.  
  
Inu Yasha growls pleasantly, and the tickling moves up and down his ears. She continues with this for a while, but quickly returns to rubbing them. Each time she rubs, she giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inu Yasha says, his voice husky.  
  
"Hee hee! Your ears make a sound when I rub them!" Rub rub.  
  
"What kind of sound?" Inu Yasha asks. Rub rub.  
  
"It sounds like pweek pweek to me! It's so cute!!" Rub rub.  
  
Inu Yasha doesn't say anything for ten minutes. Kagome doesn't stop giggling or rubbing the ears for a second.  
  
After the ten more minutes, the novelty of getting his ears rubbed has run off, and Inu Yasha clears his throat. Kagome ignores the hint and continues. He coughs, but still Kagome rubs.  
  
"You can stop now Kagome."  
  
Rub rub.  
  
"Stop now Kagome."  
  
Rub rub.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Rub rub.  
  
"If you don't stop rubbing my ears, I swear I'll bend you over my knee and spank you!"  
  
The rubbing stops. Inu Yasha sighs and relaxes. 'I knew that would work!' He thinks, enjoying the feeling of success.  
  
Rub.  
  
"Kagome!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
M&M: I'm done!!!! My very first fic that I ever completed! Hell, this is the first /story/ I've ever completed!!! I'm so happy!! Do the happy dance!!  
  
M&M forces the Inu-group to do the happy dance, like puppets.  
  
M&M: Dance my pretties, dance!!!  
  
IY: That's it, I'm gonna kill her!!! *Inu Yasha raises a foam bat and begins to beat her on the head with it*  
  
Kagome: A foam bat Inu Yasha?  
  
IY: I couldn't afford the metal one!  
  
M&M: While Inu Yasha kills me with a foam bat, send me your reviews!!! Did you like how I ended it? Do you really wanna know what happened with Kouga? And can anyone guess who the DJ was? Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Kouga: Wait, so you're just gonna leave me hanging?  
  
M&M: Yes! Literally too! Ain't I a stinker?  
  
Miroku: That's not the half of it...  
  
M&M: Hey! I resent that comment!  
  
IY: You resemble it too.  
  
M&M: Meanies!! Now I just might never upload Kouga's ending! I will leave that up to the reviewers! SO update!!!  
  
The last time we left Kouga, the stalking monkey, he was chained in a room with a crazed dominatrix lady with a taste for cat fashion. 


End file.
